Un Noël en chocolat
by Passion Fugace
Summary: ONE SHOT SUR NOËL "C'est toi qui m'as offert ces chocolats ?" Hermione attrapa le cadeau que Drago tenait dans sa main pour voir le contenu. Elle haussa un sourcil. Des chocolats en forme de… d'elfe de maison ! Et plus particulièrement, en forme de Dobby. "Je suis sure que c'est ton cadeau." Grommela Drago. "Toi et ta sale organisation !" "On ne dit pas sale, on dit S.A.L.E."


Bonjour à tous et** JOYEUX NOËL** ! Alors qu'est-ce que le Père Noël vous a apporté ?! Vous n'avez pas trop mangé de chocolats ? ;)

Moi j'étais été trop trop trop gâtée, j'ai eu pleinnnns de trucs Harry Potter dont des billets pour aller **aux studios HP à Londres** ! Je suis excitée à un point vous pouvez pas savoir, alors que c'est seulement en février que je vais y aller. Mais j'ai des amis qui les ont déjà visités et ils m'ont racontée et j'ai trop trop envie d'y aller.

Me revoilà avec un OS écrit dans le cadre du concours de **Loufoca-Granger**. (d'ailleurs allez lire ses fictions si vous aimez le Dramione, parce qu'elles sont T.O.P.) Je ne blablate pas trop, j'espère que vous aimerez ! C'est mon tout premier OS alors ne soyez pas trop durs :P **Et n'oubliez pas de voter pour moi si vous aimez !**

Pour le genre de l'OS, j'ai beaucoup hésité. Romance, Friendship, Humor ? J'aurais bien mis les trois mais on ne peut en choisir que deux... Donc humor c'est certain, mais entre romance et friendship je ne sais vraiment pas. Pour l'instant j'ai mis friendship mais en même temps il y a de la romance, alors je vais surement changer... Mmhh difficile.

Pour participer au concours il fallait que l'OS contiennent un ou plusieurs des éléments suivant (je mets à côté si je l'ai utilisé en mettant "oui" ou "non") :

*Une patinoire : non  
*Un chalet à la montagne : non  
*Une allergie au foie gras : non  
*Un bonhomme de neige : non  
*Un sapin de Noël : non  
*Un tableau d'un ancêtre Malefoy ivre : non  
***Les cuisines de Poudlard : oui**  
*Des cantiques : non  
***Des chocolats en forme d'elfes de maison : oui**  
*Une dinde : non  
*Un cadeau empoisonné. : non

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Des chocolats particuliers**

« C'est une blague ou quoi ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Si tu le laisses dans l'emballage je ne vais pas pouvoir te répondre. »

« Haha très drôle. C'est toi qui m'as offert ces chocolats ? »

Hermione attrapa le cadeau que Drago tenait dans sa main pour voir le contenu. Elle haussa un sourcil. Des chocolats en forme de… d'elfe de maison ! Et plus particulièrement, en forme de Dobby. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

« Je suis sure que c'est ton cadeau. » Grommela Drago. « Toi et ta sale organisation ! »

« On ne dit pas sale, on dit S.A.L.E. » S'offusqua Hermione. « Et je te signale et j'ai abandonné mon projet à la fin de la guerre. »

« C'est ce qu'on dit… » Marmonna le blond dans sa barbe.

« Tu ne me crois pas ! »

« Non. »

« Crétin. Mais tu as tord, d'ailleurs moi aussi je les ai reçus, ces chocolats Dobby, regarde. »

Hermione lui lança une boîte de chocolats qu'il attrapa habilement, avant d'observer son contenu d'un air suspicieux. Puis il fut forcé d'admettre que la Gryffondor avait raison, mais se garda bien de le lui dire. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en marmonnant un vague « mouais. »

« Je suis sur ce que c'est Potter alors. Ce balafré n'a toujours pas accepté que tu sois avec moi. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi Drago, et arrête d'insulter Harry. »

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Il se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle, sans écouter les protestations d'Hermione. Elle n'avait même pas fini de déballer tous ses cadeaux ! Néanmoins, elle courut à la suite du blond, verrouillant la porte en sortant. Il n'était pas question qu'un autre élève vienne lui prendre ses cadeaux, même si pratiquement tout le monde était rentré chez soi pour les vacances de Noël. Drago marchait à grands pas vers la tour des Gryffondor, bien déterminé à balancer à Harry ses quatre vérités et le fond de sa pensée. Il arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et stoppa brutalement, se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

« C'est quoi votre mot de passe ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Je ne te le dirais pas. » Répliqua la jeune fille en croisant les bras. « Il est hors de question que tu ailles embêter Harry et Ron le jour de Noël. »

« Hermione… ! »

« Non. »

« Hermignone chérie, s'il te plaît. »

« Inutile de m'appeler par des noms ridicules, ça ne marchera pas. »

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, … »

« J'ai dit non ! »

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, ... »

« Bon vous allez me dire le mot de passe ou pas ? » S'énerva alors la Grosse Dame. « Mon amie Violette m'attend. »

Drago jeta un regard victorieux à Hermione, qui soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il le voulait…

« Clochette magique. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Clochette magique ? » Répéta Drago tandis qu'il entrait dans la salle commune des rouge et or. « C'est quoi ce mot de passe ridicule ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui choisit le mot de passe Drago, alors ferme là. »

« Ne monte pas sur tes grands Hippogriffes, je te taquinais juste. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête. Drago se mit à pouffer, puis attira la jeune fille vers lui et lui vola un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit ses joues rosirent, elle était vraiment mignonne dans ces moments là.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu ici. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches vers le dortoir des septièmes années, Hermione le suivant en courant.

« Potter ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? »

« Je vais te dire ce que je fous là ! C'est quoi ces chocolats que tu m'as envoyés ? Ça te fait rire peut-être, de me rappeler que Dobby n'est plus mon elfe à cause de ton âme de sauveur grotesque et de tes chaussettes puantes ? »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Harry regardait Drago comme si le blond était devenu fou, et clairement Harry pensait qu'il l'était. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait pour lui parler de chocolats ?

« Mon problème c'est toi Potter, et ta vengeance minable en m'envoyant des chocolats qui ont la forme de Dobby. Ça te donne un peu de puissance de faire ça, c'est ça ? Tu crois que tu peux me rappeler que tu m'as volé mon elfe et t'en tirer sans conséquence ? »

« Drago arrête ! » S'exclama Hermione, mais personne ne fit attention à elle.

« Tu crois que je t'aurais envoyé des chocolats en forme de Dobby ? » Répliqua Harry. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer deux trois petites choses Malefoy. Déjà, je ne t'ai rien offert du tout, ce n'est pas parce que ma meilleure amie semble voir en toi quelque chose de bon que je suis pareil : tu n'es qu'un crétin imbu de ta personne et je te déteste. Ensuite, Dobby était bien plus qu'un elfe pour moi, c'était mon ami et il est mort devant mes yeux ! »

« Sortez les mouchoirs… » Railla Drago.

Hermione crut qu'Harry aller se jeter sur Drago et elle lança silencieusement un _protego_ entre les deux garçons. Quels imbéciles, tous les deux ! Se disputer le jour de Noël, on aura tout vu. Heureusement que Ron n'avait encore rien dit, pour une fois il faisait preuve d'un peu d'intelligence. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, Ron montra qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un profond imbécile lui aussi.

« Bon très bien Potty, si ce n'est pas toi dans ce cas, c'est surement Weasmoche. Tu m'as envoyé ces chocolats Dobby pour te venger de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, et bien c'est… Oh mais je sais, tu veux te venger du fait que _je_ sorte avec Hermignone et pas toi. Mais mon bon Ouistiti, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Si tu n'avais pas passé notre sixième année collé à cette dinde de Brown comme si vos bouches étaient deux grosses ventouses, tu serais certainement celui qui coucherait avec Hermione. Et croit moi, tu as de quoi regretter. »

« Drago Malefoy ! » Le réprimanda Hermione qui sentait ses joues devenir plus rouges que jamais.

« Quoi ? Je viens de te faire un compliment, tu devrais être contente au lieu de rouspéter comme toujours. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, mais ne répondit pas. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle avait réussi à tomber amoureuse de lui.

« Tu… tu n'es que… qu'un… »

« Je… Je… Je… quoi Weasley ? Tu n'es même pas capable de prononcer une phrase sans bégayer, je ne sais même pas comment tu as réussi à revenir à Poudlard pour une septième année. On aurait pu penser que tu avais soudoyé le conseil si tu n'avais pas été aussi pauvre. »

« Drago ça suffit ! » Cria Hermione.

Le blond voulut répliquer mais avisa le regard noir de sa petite amie et choisit finalement de se taire, malgré le sourire narquois qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres et qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

« Tout cela ne nous dit pas qui a envoyé ces chocolats. » Dit alors Harry. « Parce qu'il se trouve que Ron et moi en avons reçu aussi. »

Il pointa du doigt deux boîtes qui se trouvaient sur le lit de Ron.

« Il y a des symboles étranges au dos des chocolats en plus. »

« Fais-moi voir. » Demanda Hermione.

Harry attrapa les chocolats et tendit le bras pour les passer à son amie, mais il ne put le faire à cause du sortilège de protection que la jeune fille avait mis en place. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes qu'Hermione l'enlève pour qu'ils puissent examiner le dos des chocolats.

« Ces traits sont bizarres… » Observa Drago. « On dirait un peu une sorte de … »

« C'est une carte ! » S'exclama Hermione d'un air joyeux. « Regardez, cet endroit ressemble un peu à la statue du troisième étage. Et là, il y à un pot de fleur qui pourrait désigner le sapin de Noël qu'Hagrid a placé il y a quelques jours. »

« C'est vrai, oui. Mais il manque certains bouts de la carte… »

« Je parie que la suite se trouve au dos des chocolats que Drago et moi avons reçus ! »

Hermione parlait d'une voix surexcitée et ses amis ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

« Allons voir ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Aucun des trois garçons n'avait particulièrement envie de suivre une espèce de carte en chocolat, mais Hermione paraissait si joyeuse qu'ils n'eurent pas le cœur de la contredire. Ron et Harry enfilèrent leur cape au dessus de leur pyjama, et ils retournèrent tous les quatre dans la salle de classe vide où Hermione et Drago avaient déballé leurs cadeaux quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il fut bientôt évident que la jeune lionne avait eu raison. En rassemblant les quatre chocolats, une carte détaillée apparut et ils comprirent qu'ils devaient se rendre dans une vieille salle de métamorphose que plus personne n'utilisait depuis longtemps. Ils y arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione marchant en tête de groupe.

Sur une des tables les attendait une enveloppe en papier bleu, qu'Hermione ouvrit joyeusement.

« _Bravo, vous avez réussi à trouver la salle_… blabla ils nous félicitent et… On nous demande de se mettre par équipe de deux pour faire un jeu. _Mettez vous par paire et tenez-vous l'un derrière l'autre._ »

« Je refuse de faire un jeu avec Weasmoche. »

« Drago, allez ! Ça va être marrant ! Alleeeeeeeez ! »

Hermione fit alors LA moue et Drago soupira.

« Tu fais chier parfois Hermione. Je me mets avec toi alors. »

« _Dessiner un grand cercle sur le sol_. Voilà, c'est fait. _A partir du cercle, créer deux parcours d'obstacles qui s'éloignent de chaque côté de la pièce, à l'aide de tables, chaises, ou tout autre objet non dangereux._ Bien, vous avez fini de construire les parcours ? Je continue de lire alors. _Une personne de chaque équipe se rend dans le cercle_. Drago tu veux y aller ou pas ? Non ? Bon, je vais jouer avec Ron. _Les deux autres joueurs vont se placer au bout des deux parcours d'obstacles._ Drago dépêche-toi d'y aller et arrête de traîner des pieds. _Les deux joueurs dans le cercle doivent se couvrir les yeux avec un bandeau, tourner cinq fois sur eux-mêmes, puis réussir à regagner leur partenaire le plus vite possible. Le partenaire peut aider de sa place son équipier en lui indiquant par où se diriger. Il ne peut que lui parler, pas le toucher. Le joueur arrivant en premier à la fin du parcours d'obstacles fait gagner son équipe. _Bon, tout le monde a compris ? »

« Oui. » Répondirent Harry et Ron en chœur.

Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ce qui agaça Hermione. Pour une fois, ne pouvait-il pas au moins faire semblant de s'amuser un peu ? C'était Noël, Merlin !

« Tu as peur de perdre Malefoy ? » Ricana Harry.

Hermione faillit le réprimander, mais se retint en voyant la lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Drago. La réplique d'Harry semblait l'avoir éveillé quelque peu.

« Contre toi ? Jamais. Dépêche-toi de mettre ton bandeau Hermignone pour qu'on puisse prouver à Potty et Weasmoche qu'on est le plus fort. »

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouge tomate. Il détestait ce surnom. Hermione fit semblant de ne pas le voir, et d'un sortilège, elle couvrit ses yeux et Ron l'imita. Les deux Gryffondor tournèrent chacun cinq fois sur eux-mêmes, puis le jeu commença.

« A droite ! A droite ! »

« Attention Ron, il y a une chaise à ta gauche ! »

« POT DE FLEUR DROIT DEVANT FAIT GAARGH. Trop tard. On le réparera PLUS TARD Hermione, dépêche-toi d'avancer ! »

« Allez Ron ! Plus que quelques mètres ! »

« Vite ! Je refuse de me faire battre par un Gryffondor à lunettes. »

Hermione et Ron franchirent leur ligne d'arrivée quasiment en même temps, si bien qu'il fut impossible de déterminer qui avait gagné.

« Hermione est arrivée en premier Weasley, ne fait pas le mauvais joueur ! »

« QUOI ? non mais attends, c'est toi qui refuse d'accepter ta défaite là ! » Répliqua Ron, ses oreilles rougissant. « Je suis arrivé au moins trois secondes avant elle ! »

Drago allait répliquer quand un cantique de Noël retentit dans la pièce. Hermione se mit à fredonner les paroles, tandis que les trois garçons regardaient autour d'eux avec des airs ahuris au visage. Le cantique prit fin une petite minute plus tard, et dès que la dernière note se fut éteinte, une nouvelle enveloppe et une boîte noire apparurent sur une des tables. Hermione voulut les prendre, mais Drago et Ron se jetèrent dessus et elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Pour des gens qui ne voulaient pas jouer au départ, ils semblaient bien enthousiastes. Ce fut Drago qui récupéra l'enveloppe et il la lut à haute voix, pendant que Ron inspectait le contenu de la boîte.

« _Le vainqueur de la première épreuve est… Ron Weasley_. » Lut Drago d'une voix déconfite.

« HA ! Che ch'avais chien chit ! »

« Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu manges !? Imbécile ! » Fulmina Hermione en lui arrachant la boîte des mains, ainsi que le chocolat en forme de Dobby qu'il mangeait. « Tu es en train de détruire notre carte au trésor ! »

La boîte noire contenait en effet quatre nouveaux chocolats en forme de Dobby, qui, lorsqu'on les assemblait, formaient une nouvelle carte.

« Incroyable… » Siffla Drago. « Je croirais voir Crabbe. Si tu continues comme ça, en plus d'être pauvre et idiot, tu vas finir aussi gros que ce goinfre. »

« Drago ! Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter d'insulter mes amis pour une fois ? »

.

La nouvelle carte les conduisit dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Malgré une oreille manquante de Dobby, que Ron avait mangée, ils avaient réussi à déchiffrer le chemin. En arrivant dans les cuisines, ils furent surpris de les trouver vides. En cette fin de matinée de 25 Décembre pourtant, les elfes auraient du s'activer comme jamais pour préparer un festin pour Noël. Mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention, surtout Drago qui avait hâte de commencer le nouveau jeu pour mettre enfin une bonne raclée à Potter. Comme dans la salle de classe désaffectée, une enveloppe les attendait. Harry l'attrapa et l'ouvrit pour la lire.

« _Chaque équipe doit se placer devant une table de cuisine. Lorsque cela est fait, dîtes d'une voix forte_ « Nous commençons ». _Vous avez alors deux heures pour exécuter deux recettes qui vous seront proposées. A la fin du temps imparti, l'équipe gagnante sera annoncée. Le goût et la présentation de l'assiette seront tous les deux pris en compte_. »

« Il faut faire la cuisine ? » Fit Ron d'une voix effarée. « C'est de la folie ! »

« Et bien quoi Weasley ? Peur de se salir les mains ? »

« P... Pas du tout ! » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Alors arrête de gémir et va donc te placer derrière la table avec Potter. »

Ron s'exécuta et une minute plus tard, les deux équipes avaient reçu une nouvelle enveloppe qui leur indiquait quelle recette cuisiner. Harry et Ron devaient faire des muffins aux framboises, tandis qu'Hermione et Drago étaient chargés de cuisiner un crumble pommes fruits rouges. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin d'un ingrédient ou d'un ustensile, il leur suffisait de le dire à voix haute pour qu'il apparaisse.

Drago était confiant dans cette épreuve, car il était avec Hermione et il était bien connu que les filles étaient meilleures en cuisine. En plus, elle était d'origine moldue et avait déjà surement cuisiné avec sa mère, tandis que Ron et lui se contentaient de cuisiner avec des baguettes. Quand à Potter… Drago retint un ricanement. Potter était incapable de préparer une potion convenablement, alors des muffins… Il ne fallait pas trop rêver. Il se surprit à trouver cette épreuve amusante, et il aima même mettre les mains à la pâte pour préparer la pâte sablée du crumble. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure environ, les deux équipes avaient terminé et mirent leur dessert respectif à chauffer. Une nouvelle recette apparue alors : une quiche à la tomate pour les garçons, et un cake aux olives pour Hermione et Drago.

Deux heures après le début de l'épreuve, le vainqueur fut annoncé. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de l'équipe d'Hermione.

« Un point partout Weasmoche ! » S'exclama Drago en pointant le rouquin du doigt avec un sourire victorieux au visage.

« Ne te vante pas trop Malefoy, c'est Hermione qui a tout fait ! » Répliqua Harry.

« On verra bien qui gagnera à la prochaine épreuve. »

« C'est ça… »

De nouveaux chocolats en forme de Dobby leur indiquèrent qu'il fallait se rendre à la volière. Les garçons marchaient si vite pour y aller qu'Hermione dut presque se mettre à courir. Ron se jeta sur l'enveloppe et la déplia :

« _Vingt-cinq chocolats Dobby sont cachés dans la volière. L'équipe qui en trouvera le plus gagne l'épreuve. Les Accio Chocolat ne fonctionneront pas._ Comment ça les _Accio_ ne fonctionnent pas ? » Se plaignit Ron. « On est dans une école de sorciers oui ou non ? »

« Cesse de te plaindre Ron ! »

« Cesse de te plaindre Weasmoche ! »

Harry et Drago s'étaient exclamés en même temps, et ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil amusé, oubliant pendant un instant qu'ils se détestaient. Hermione eut un large sourire en les voyant, et croqua dans un des chocolats Dobby des anciennes cartes. Il était presque quinze heures de l'après-midi, et ils n'avaient pas déjeuné.

« J'en vois un là ! » Cria Drago en tendant le bras pour l'attraper. « Derrière ce gros hiboux gris. Merlin, je n'arrive pas à l'attraper. Quelle plaie de ne pas pouvoir lancer d'_accio_ ! »

« Fais-moi la courte échelle. » Suggéra Hermione.

« La quoi ? Tu veux que je me transforme en échelle ? »

Harry explosa de rire et Hermione consentit elle-même à sourire. Ron et Drago en revanche, semblaient ne rien comprendre. La jeune lionne oubliait tout le temps que les expressions moldues n'étaient pas connues des sorciers.

« Non, non. Place tes mains comme ça, pour que je puisse monter dessus. »

Drago lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais croisa ses doigts comme sa petite amie lui montrait. Cependant, lorsqu'Hermione plaça son pied dans le creux de ses doigts et s'appuya dessus pour grimper, Drago ouvrit brutalement ses mains.

« Mais tu es folle ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu veux me briser les doigts ou quoi ? »

« Quelle chochotte ! Monte sur moi Mione, je vais te faire la courte échelle. »

« Eh mais non Harry ! N'aide pas l'équipe adverse et aide moi plutôt à trouver des chocolats Dobby ! Je te signale qu'ils en ont déjà douze et nous seulement cinq. » S'écria Ron.

« Ron voyons, ne sois pas si pénible. Il me fait juste là courte échelle. »

« Et alors ? C'est de la triche ! »

« Tais-toi Ronald et continue plutôt à chercher des chocolats. »

.

Vers les seize heures, tous les chocolats furent trouvés. Ce fut une nouvelle fois l'équipe d'Hermione et de Drago qui gagna, au grand dam des deux Gryffondor qui avalèrent cette défaite de travers.

« Au moins je gagne toujours au Quidditch. » Avait lancé Harry pour faire disparaître le sourire narquois du blond.

Drago avait failli se jeter sur Harry, mais un regard vers Hermione avait suffi pour l'en dissuader. Elle passait visiblement une excellente journée et il n'avait pas le cœur à la lui gâcher avec une bagarre avec Potty, même si le Gryffondor avait bien besoin d'être remis à sa place.

Un autre problème se créa alors : d'habitude, il était facile de reconstituer la carte, car il y avait simplement quatre chocolats Dobby. Cette fois-ci en revanche, avec vingt-cinq chocolats, les quatre élèves eurent beaucoup plus de mal. Harry et Hermione avaient bien sûr fait des puzzles lorsqu'ils étaient petits – ils avaient d'ailleurs du expliquer à Ron et Drago le principe du puzzle, et cela les fit tous les deux beaucoup rire. Les jeux moldus étaient vraiment d'une monstrueuse stupidité… découper une image en petit bouts pour ensuite mettre des heures à la reconstituer… non mais où était l'intérêt ? Un _reparo_ et le tout était joué. – mais les chocolats Dobby étaient bien loin des formes carrées des puzzles. Les têtes de Dobby s'ajustaient mal à cause de ses grandes oreilles.

« Je crois que ces deux là vont de paire. Regardez, on reconnaît un peu le lac. »

« Achète-toi de nouvelles lunettes Potter, c'est le Saule Cogneur. »

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour assembler les pièces, et la nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils sortirent de la volière. Hermione avait les joues rosies par le froid et frissonna. Drago se porta immédiatement volontaire pour la réchauffer et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui. Il ignora Ron qui faisait semblant de vomir, mais eut un petit sourire lorsque Potter écrasa le pied du rouquin.

« Fiche lui un peu la paix, Ron. »

La carte en chocolat Dobby les emmena tout près du lac. C'était Drago qui avait besoin de lunettes, finalement, comme le lui avait bien fait remarquer Harry. Une surprise de taille les attendait : enfermée sous une bulle protectrice d'air chaud, une table était dressée, avec quatre couverts. Une dinde fumante trônait sur la table, avec des marrons, la quiche de Ron et Harry et le cake d'Hermione et de Drago. Il était à peine dix-sept heures trente, mais tous les quatre étaient affamés.

« Attendez ! » Dit Drago alors que les trois Gryffondor s'installaient. « Il faut d'abord se changer. Hors de question que vous mangiez mon repas de Noël en pyjama ! Oh, et il y a une robe pour toi Hermione aussi. »

« Hors de question que je porte cette robe de dévergondée ! » Refusa Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à la robe, qui lui paraissait bien trop courte et avec un décolleté bien trop grand.

Harry et Ron grommelèrent, mais finirent par se diriger derrière un paravent pour se changer. Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent ainsi seuls quelques instants.

« Quand Potter et Weasley seront prêts, tu iras mettre ta robe Hermignone. »

« Je t'ai dit que c'était hors de question. Je ne suis pas une… une prostituée ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais je suis sur qu'elle t'irait vraiment bien. »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non. »

« Bon, d'accord. » Capitula le blond.

« Hum Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as bien dit _mon repas_, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Et alors ? »

« Et alors, tu as dit _mon_ repas. »

« Je viens de te dire que oui ! »

« C'est toi qui a envoyé les chocolats en forme de Dobby. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » Fit Drago en haussant un sourcil. « Tu penses que je m'enverrais des chocolats à moi-même ? »

« Vu ton égo surdimensionné, ça ne m'étonnerait pas une seule seconde. » Répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. « Mais tu as dit _mon_ repas. Or, c'est moi qui aie fait le cake, donc ça veut dire que tu as organisé tout le reste. Donc que tu as organisé toute cette journée, en envoyant les chocolats Dobby. »

« Tu fais vraiment chier à être aussi intelligente Hermione. »

« Euh… c'est un compliment ? »

« Pas du tout. Enfin, si, peut-être. J'en sais rien. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait tout ça Drago ? »

Le blond hésita un moment, puis ferma les yeux une seconde.

« Tu adores Noël. » Expliqua-t-il. « Et tu avais envie de passer cette journée avec nous trois, mais Potty et Weasmoche n'auraient jamais voulu parce qu'on ne peut pas se voir en peinture. Je voulais te faire plaisir. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche hébétée. Ça alors ! Drago Malefoy qui faisait preuve de… romantisme. Qui acceptait de passer une journée entière à jouer à des jeux avec ses ennemis pour lui faire plaisir. Le « o » que formait sa bouche se transforma en sourire, et elle serra Drago contre elle.

« C'est pour ça que tu trouvais aussi facilement les chocolats dans la volière ! » Rit Hermione.

« Je n'allait quand même pas me faire battre par des Gryffons. Ma gentillesse a des limites. »

Hermione rigola.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! » Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Tu veux bien mettre ma robe alors ? Pour me remercier ? »

* * *

Voilà voilà, la chute laisse un peu à désirer je trouve, mais je suis toujours nulle sur les fins. Est-ce que vous vous doutiez que Drago avait tout organisé pour son Hermione ? J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire trop guimauveux même si c'est Noël parce que je n'aime pas trop la guimauve (mais il en faut quand même un peu, einh ?)

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'OS en général ? Des points forts, points faibles, que faudrait-il améliorer ? Est-ce que c'était trop court/long ? Ennuyeux ? Bien ? Je veux TOUTES vos impressions, parce que c'est le premier OS que j'écris et ça m'importe beaucoup ! Alors MP ou review, peu importe, mais dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez svp !**

Si vous avez aimé, **n'oubliez pas de voter pour moi **! :) Je ne sais pas encore trop comment le vote va fonctionner, mais vous pouvez lire les détails sur** la page facebook de Loufoca Granger**. Voilà voilà, passez de bonnes fins de vacances et un jour de l'an topissime ! Bisous


End file.
